i believe we'll be okay
by starlecter
Summary: Highschool AU based off of an RP. Lana Winters is a typical rich girl who throws parties every weekend with her gay best friend Chad by her side. When a certain Wendy Peyser shows her no signs of being interested, she's intrigued. M for later chapters.


I Believe We'll Be Okay.

If Lana Winters died tomorrow, I feel the number one thing people would remember her by would be her wealth and her massive parties.

Lana was born into a family absolutely filled to the second and third cousin twice removed with CEOs and people of the like. At a young age she was given anything she wanted and when the time came, she was given her own apartment.

I don't want to bore you, dear reader, with the details. But her apartment looked like it should have belonged to some sort of CEO or governor, not to a seventeen year old girl. One wall was purely glass. You could see just about everything in New York from one of the three couches. Then, if you found the right groove, you could pull one of those windows behind the one next to it and walk onto the large balcony.

I was shocked to find out that she had a roommate. She seemed like the loner type, I always thought. I figured that the amount of people who would show up at her apartment every Friday and Saturday would be enough to make up for a roommate.

I knew Chad and Lana from school, we were all in yearbook together. Lana was some sort of "chief" in the club. Yearbook would meet whenever you decided to show up, which I showed frequently, as I had no other way to spend my time. I always finished my schoolwork as the teacher would be explaining it or in the short amount of time we were given after the initial lesson.

I often found myself hunched over a computer, typing out names to be printed or assembling the pictures Chad had taken (all less than flattering). So I'd spent a lot of time with Lana. We never really engaged in actual conversation, though. It was always some sort of idle gossip if Chad was busy with his boyfriend of the week and couldn't make it that day.

I'd never thought much of Lana, I mean, I never took much time out of my day thinking about her. When I was thinking about her, it always seemed to be when she'd be standing the front of the room, smoking a cigarette she'd probably bought from one of the teachers, watching over a full room full of the clicks of typing and the muttering coming from the back of the room as people designed the cover.

Another day of me and Lana alone, she'd assigned me to edit the yearbook cover that Chad had given her the day before. I'd forgotten that she was even in the room until the smell of smoke reached my nostrils and suddenly she was very, _very_ close to my face, observing my hands as I shaded in our school colors.

"I always found the mix of blue and white tacky," she muttered, tilting her head back to blow smoke towards the ceiling. "But I can't very well go and change them to my liking can I?" She smiled and took a long drag at the cigarette. After a few seconds she blew the smoke at the page I had been editing, her own way of spitting at it without actually defiling the page.

"No, you can't." I laughed gently and pulled my hands into my lap to stare at the finished page. We both knew she could if she truly wanted to.

"You know, I've known you since I moved here two years ago, yet you've never kissed my ass, you've_ never _asked me for anything, and you've never gone to any of my parties." She tilted her head ever so slightly before putting out her cigarette on the brick wall and flicking it into the trashcan across the room. "Why is that?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I involuntarily looked at my lap before turning my head. _God, she was close. _"I try not to ask much of anyone, plus I hardly know you." I observed her changing features, her lips tilted up at the edges

"And you never go to any of my parties," she repeated.

I opened my mouth to reply. Why was I explaining myself to her? It wasn't as if she were interrogating me, but she didn't sound like she were questioning me. It sounded as if she were demanding from me, how couldn't I comply? "I… was never invited to one."

"Oh, sweet, sweet Wendy. One doesn't get _invited_. The word is just spread and you just show up." She slightly retreated so she wasn't so close to me and I felt myself exhale.

"I don't… I don't do that type of stuff. I feel like an intruder," I muttered, now turned completely in my seat towards her.

"Well, Miss Wendy Peyser, you are _officially_ invited to any party of your choosing whenever you want to show up. Hey, what's today?" Her question caught me off guard, but the feeling might have been the shock I felt due to the fact that she _actually_ knew my full name. Oh, right. _She's in charge of yearbook, she knows everybody._

"Um, Thursday." Honestly, I was just guessing. So I probably looked like a huge idiot.

"…Huh, that's right. Anyways, I was asking because I have to go shopping for tomorrow, then." She picked at one of her manicured nails before sighing.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked before looking at the clock. _School should be getting out any minute now._

"A party, Jesus Christ, you're adorable. I have a party every Friday and Saturday, leaves me Sunday to clean up." She said before pulling out a small cardboard box that she pulled a cigarette out of. "Do you want one?" She asked offering the carton to me.

"No, no thank you," I quickly gathered up my stuff before slinging my bag over my arm. "Here," I handed her the now finished yearbook cover.

"Thanks." She muttered, sticking the cigarette between her teeth.

As if on cue, the bell rang throughout the school. I quickly mumbled my goodbye before rushing out, feeling Lana's gaze burning a hole in my back. She lit her cigarette, before shaking her head. The brunette took a long drag before smirking as a tall man walked into the lab.

"How was yearbook today?" He asked, grabbing Lana's stuff for her.

"I think I've reeled another one in, how was the inside of Aaron's mouth?" She asked, taking a drag.

"Oh, absolutely _fantastic_." Chad replied, walking out of the room behind Lana. "I do miss Patrick, though."

Lana shook her head, smile wide across her face as she removed the cigarette from her mouth. "Oh, shut the fuck up, Patrick was awful."

"So… who is it the great Lana Winters, convertor of straight girls, has decided to reel in this time?"

"Wendy Peyser." Lana grinned widely as the name rolled off of her tongue, she knew perfectly well this one would be a bit more difficult, but she couldn't pass down a challenge.

Chad's mouth dropped open in shock. "No-Homo Wendy Peyser?"

Lana abruptly stopped outside the school as Chad continued walking to the car. "Do they _**really **_call her that?"


End file.
